Ace Combat 3 Omake 5: Truth or Dare
by Sadhana The Prince
Summary: The six pilots play a game of Truth or Dare. However, things soon spiral out of control. Can the star pilot Rena make it through to the end of the game, or sacrifice one of her secrets to cause her undo embarrassment? WARNING: foul language and black comic humor


Date: April 17, 2045

Time: 6:30 PM (one hour before the scheduled dinner time)

In Fiona's room, which is a little bit messy considering her lack of obligation into cleaning her room, we see her along with Dision, Keith, Erich, and her older sister Cynthia for a little get together. She then asks the group: "Okay guys. Who's ready to play Truth or Dare?"

After a long pause, the three out of four decline like so:

Keith says, "Nope!"

Erich, being the straight man he is, says, "Nah-ah! Bad idea!"

Cynthia, holding a pistol to her head, says, "I'll do it. I swear!"

However, Dision, being a type of guy who relishes a challenge, says, "Finally! Something entertaining."

"How can you say that? It's a terrible game! And I'm not in the mood of finding out other people's secrets!" Erich said, in opposition to this game.

"We're still missing one more." Fiona, said. "Where could she b-"

Fiona is cut off by the sound of the door opening with Rena coming in.

"So this is where you guys were! What happened? You all missed debriefing!" Rena, furious at the five for skipping debriefing.

"Hey Rena!" Said Fiona, "Listen babe, we're sorry that we missed debriefing. But we're just starting to play truth or dare and we're waiting for you to show up."

After hearing the words "truth or dare", her face turned red in shyness and anger. Rena, like Keith, Erich, and Cynthia, also hates the game, but her red face suggested that she had played this game in the past and had a bad experience as a result.

"F-F-Fo-Forget it!" She squealed, "No way. I hate this game! I don't wanna play it." Succumbing to her inner child.

Fiona gets up and puts her arm around Rena's shoulder and says, "Come on now. A star pilot should take every chance to get to know her fellow pilots. Besides…" She moves closer to her ear and whispers, "If you don't play this game, I'll tell everyone at UPEO one of your secrets."

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." said a confused Rena.

"You know, the one with the webcam at Erich's room? Which is against regulations and will result in you paying a 5,000 credit fine and one month grounding?"

Rena is shaken and disturbed that Fiona knows her secret. She secretly installed a webcam in Erich's room so that she could get a "close eye on him". Actually she's using him as a way to get rid of her "frustrations".

Sweat started pouring down on her face in shock. With Fiona taking it as a yes, she says, "Then it's settled." She lets go of her shoulder. "Alright. Let the game begin!"

Dision and the three others say "YAAAAYY!", but the three say it in monotone.

A whining Rena then says, "But. But I don't wanna." She moans like a little girl.

"Now Keith". Fiona directing to Keith, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dammit! To hell with it! Truth. Final answer: Truth!"

"Okay. Have you started dating someone?"

"HEEEEEEYYY! Unfair!"

Dision interrupts, "Actually, when we were at the bar at Port Edwards the other day-" Keith immediately shuts Dision up. "That's confidential man! Trying to violate the bro code?"

Dision defends what he said, "But it is the truth right?"

Keith, realizing his defense is broken, "Shit! You're damn right."

"Keith has got a girlfriend. Keith has got a girlfriend." Being an elementary child she is, Fiona then continues with, "Alright! Dizzy! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Fine. I dare you to touch my sister's teat!"

"Delighted" with his grabbity hands

The sound of the pistol being loaded and points at Fiona. A pissed Cynthia says, "This thing is loaded. I'll let you have it!"

Fiona, fearing for her life says, "Alright! Alright dear sister! Dizzy, I dare you to kick my sister on her butt instead."

"What?!"

Dision kicks her butt, which accidentally makes her pulls the trigger. Fortunately, the bullet hit the ceiling.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! How dare you kick my ass!"

"PUT THAT THING AWAY BEFORE YOU GET US ALL KILLED!" Erich angrily responds. "Now I call the shots! Cynthia! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kick Dision in the balls."

"Now now! Change the dare!"

"Too late."

She kicks, but then a metallic sound is heard. She actually kicked at his crotchguard. She holds her hurt foot and jumps. "What the hell?"

"You never know when these things might happen. So I came prepared." Dision, basking his glory to his crotchguard.

"Why don't we at least tone down the perversions this time?" Keith says.

"Yes." Dision replies, "And now it's my turn. Cynthia. Truth or dare."

"It better be a good dare."

"I dare you to put Rena this magical girl cosplay outfit on her." As he holds the outfit, also knowing one of her secrets too, cosplay in secret.

"What?! NO! NOT THAT!" A fearful Rena objects.

"Oh ho ho yes!" A delighted Cynthia agrees.

"You can use my bathroom." Fiona adds.

"Right this way." Cynthia says as she drags Rena into the bathroom.

"Erich. Keith. Help me!" Rena requests the two for help. But all they could do is salute as if she were killed in the line of duty. "Don't salute!" She yells "NOOOOOOO!" as the door to the bathroom closes.

They hear the sound of her screaming and crying for help as she is getting stripped and put on her outfit.

"This is painful to hear. If I had my way, I could've stopped this." Erich said.

"You and me both brotha."

"What did I tell you about that?" Erich warns Keith not to make that stereotypical slang.

"Sorry."

The bathroom door opens to reveal Rena in her magical girl cosplay. "Here we have "Pretty Aero Guardian Rena" reporting for duty!"

Already in tears, Rena complains, "I hate you Fiona! I don't wanna play this game anymore!"

Fiona, with her evil stare, sheepishly says, "Not yeeeeeeet."

Rena, realizing there's no escape for her, she cries on Cynthia's chest. "There there. Just a little more and we'll be done with it." Cynthia calms her down.

Rena then realizes that Cynthia's size is bigger than her own, resulting in her slapping at the "youknowwhat". She then suddenly gains confidence and determination. "Fine. I don't care anymore. Lets just get this over with."

The game goes on with the various pilots doing random truths and dares in montage style. Until the game is down to three more truths or dares.

Keith says, "Yo Erich. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Teach me a new self-defense move."

"Give me your left arm."

As he does, Erich immediately grabs his arm, holds it on Keith's back and shoves him down to the floor. He then releases the hold.

"Don't do it too hard. You don't want your opponent to get unconscious, have amnesia, or worse: die."

"And now for the second last and final truth or dare. Dision?

"Truth."

"Your biggest regret."

Everyone except Dision and Fiona say "NOOOOO!" Then "sorry". They thought that Dision might pull of an inappropriate story that would be too much for this fanfic.

"My biggest regret, is that I missed my chance to take part in the Lighthouse War when it was nearing its end. It should've been a good graduation mission for me. I was finishing college at the time too."

"Sorry man." Keith shows pity.

"Okay. I've been saving the very best for last."

"Shit. I don't like where this is going." Keith says.

"Rena? Truth or Dare?" Fiona asks.

"Dare"

"I dare you… to shove Erich down… and kiss him."

The whole group is shocked!

"OKAY!" Erich is strongly opposed to this. "NOW, YOU'VE JUST GONE TOO FAR! YOU REALLY ARE A SADIST ARE YOU? ARE YOU?"

As Erich continues to object, Rena, with her "Hidden Eyes" trope, suddenly stands up and walks towards Erich.

"Hey Rena. You don't need to do this if you don't want to. Rena? RENA?"

She kneels down in front of him, raises her hands up, and shoves him down on his back.

Rena pauses for a moment as she stares directly at Erich's eyes, before moving in closer. As she moves closer, the sound of heart beats get louder and faster. Keith and Cynthia are stunned, with Fiona excited and Dision intrigued. As their lips move closer for the kiss to happen, the room door suddenly opens to reveal Chopper.

Chopper says, "Oh! So you guys just happen to be playing Truth or Dare… WITHOUT TELLING ME?!" He then stops as he sees the situation when Rena is about to kiss Erich. "My mistake. I'll come back later." "Wait!" Immediately realizes what he came here for. "I'm here to let you know that "someone" has installed a spy cam in Erich's room." He holds a spycam as he says, "The one who did this, you know what I'm talking about."

Rena can't escape the inevitable. With a her "Oh Crap" smile, her last thoughts before this fanfic ends were "Mission Failed".

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes:

One again, the idea behind this fanfic was suggested by the user named R-311 Remora. However, his idea of Rena's secret is her having a crush on Dision when she was a child.

If you want to know what happened after she got caught, she was immediately sent to the main office for a reprimand from the executive officer. The XO was puzzled by her cosplay outfit after reprimanding her.

In case you hadn't noticed, I made a little reference to AC3 Omake 4. In fact, this sequel takes place after Omake 4, by about 4 weeks.

Erich's Dare and Dision's Truth were inspired by NBC's Community Study Break mini episode "Truth or Dare". In addition, I'd like to put a nod to Ace Combat 7, because at that time he would be in his 20's.

Oh, and Chopper would've loved playing Truth or Dare, that way he could ask them what kind of music they like for truths and daring someone to pull off playful and harmless pranks. He may be an adult, but he can reach out to his inner child.

Guess what "frustrations" mean.

Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere, Ace Combat 5, and its characters belong to their respective owners.


End file.
